


A Time to Every Purpose

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Omega Jimmy Novak, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: When his brother moved out, Dean put an ad in the paper.  He had two extra rooms, a huge house, a kitchen that was wasted on a perpetual bachelor, and honestly?  It was a little lonely, bouncing around the monstrosity by himself.He chose the Novak brothers because it was easier having the two rooms filled by people who already knew each other, who already knew how to live together.  Less drama.It had nothing to do with the fact that they were a double dose of the hottest guy he’d ever set eyes on.One would have been a lot to handle.  Two was impossible to resist.





	A Time to Every Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



When his brother moved out, Dean put an ad in the paper. He had two extra rooms, a huge house, a kitchen that was wasted on a perpetual bachelor, and honestly? It was a little lonely, bouncing around the monstrosity by himself.

Dean told himself he chose the Novak brothers because it was easier having the two rooms filled by people who already knew each other, who already knew how to live together. Less drama. 

And he genuinely liked them. They bickered like an old married couple and Jimmy included Dean in the gentle teasing immediately, smile wide and engaging. 

It had nothing to do with the fact that they were a double dose of the hottest guy he’d ever set eyes on. 

One would have been a lot to handle. Two was impossible to resist.

* * *

Dean’s having a great day - engine rebuild smooth as a dream so he could jet a few hours early, pick up a six pack on the way home - he’s already contemplating what movie to make Jimmy and Cas watch tonight.

He opens the front door to an assault of arousal. He’s got a blunted beta nose, _nothing_ should hit him like this.

Heat. Rut. The double scent whammy lands like a fucking 747, shoves its way into his sinuses before he can blink. He stumbles forward, and there are his roommates - Cas standing naked, eyes glowing alpha red, gazing down with an expression that sets every nerve Dean owns on fire. Jaw set, watching his brother where he kneels. Dean makes a little sound when he sees the collar. The leash, taut, other end wrapped around Cas’s hand. The muscles in his forearm standing out in relief. 

Jimmy’s making noises, too, high pitched whines punctuated by the wet sounds of Cas’s dick in his mouth. Jimmy’s slick is dripping on the floor, glistening. Dean can smell that too, heat and slick, floral like Jimmy, cedar like Cas, and Dean’s dick is pressing uncomfortably against his zipper.

The scent changes when they see him, turns sour with surprise and fear and Cas moves in front of Jimmy like he has to protect him. Alpha instincts at their height.

“I’m-” Dean points behind him. “Let me know when it’s over,” he manages, and then he closes the door and _runs_.

He’s angry at first. They’re kicking him out of his own house. He shouldn’t have to deal with that shit in his _own fucking house!_ Be told again, no words needed, that he’s less than. No heat. No rut. No mate.

He thinks about calling Charlie, but heads for a hotel instead. He just doesn’t want to have to _talk_ about it. It feels stupid to dwell on something this obvious - _I saddled myself with two amazing guys and they’re fucking each other instead of me._ Variations on a theme. He should have been a fucking composer, he could write this song in his sleep.

He’s still in the parking lot, wondering what to do about clothes for the next three days when he gets Cas’s text. 

_Castiel Novak > I’m sorry, our cycle came on very suddenly. I’ve already booked a room, we should be gone in the next hour. I hope we can talk when we get back._

He always texts like that. Like a college professor. Dean loves to pick on him about it.

Jesus.

_Jimmy Novak > Know we probly freaked u out. Sry, talk 2 u soon? Pls don’t take it out on the Gibson. Bak Friday._

And yeah, Dean’s an asshole, but he’d never go after a man’s guitar. Jesus, what do they take him for?

He texts them both. He rewrites it twelve times. 

_Dean > Haven’t gone psycho. U just surprised me. See u Friday._

He heads home, searches for Cas’s car before he makes his way inside. 

He’s surrounded by the forest smells of the twins as he jerks off to the memory of Jimmy on his knees, to the look on Cas’s face. Wonders what it would feel like to be the focus of that alpha gaze.

* * *

Four days later, they’re back. 

“Do you...need us to leave?” Cas asks softly. Jimmy is quiet, pressed up closer to him than they usually allow themselves, and that, at least, feels like something honest.

Dean takes a pull on his beer. “No, man, what I _need_ is some _warning_. And, like - don’t have sex in the living room. I _just_ put these floors in.”

Jimmy looks up, watches him as if there’s a blow coming. When he finally realizes Dean’s done, he grins, that huge infectious grin that makes Dean smile on instinct. Jimmy’s laughing, then, and Cas is pulling him in close and smiling his own gentle, reserved version, and the only thing that could make it better would be if Dean was part of it instead of sitting on the other side of the coffee table.

“So you don’t mind…” Jimmy nods over at Cas vaguely.

“Cause you’re brothers?” Dean shrugs. “Not hurting anybody, are you? I’m not exactly mainstream. Be crazy to throw stones.”

Cas smiles at him, and Dean is probably imagining that it’s more than kindness, that there is something there, underneath. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, of course.”

They watch _Star Wars: A New Hope_ on the couch, and there’s muttering from the brothers’ side. Jimmy’s hand is nestled inside Cas’s knee. His other hand is on the couch in the space that marks the sharp delineation between him and Dean, defines ‘friend’ instead of ‘lover’.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Cas says, sounding puzzled. “Parsecs are a measurement of distance, not time.”

Dean ignores the sharp ache in his chest and grins as Jimmy smacks Cas softly. “You’re missing the point.”

Jimmy gets it.

Later, when Dean glances over, Cas is watching him intently. The soft scent of burnt wood reaches him, like something unresolved. 

Cas looks away first.

* * *

The routine is this: Dean gets up first and starts the coffee, then Cas meanders down about the time it finishes and grabs two mugs to bring back upstairs.

But this morning Cas is up early. He stands next to Dean as they stare at the coffee pot together, waiting.

Dean steps forward to grab a cup and then finds himself hemmed in. Cas isn’t touching, he’s just _there_. At Dean’s back. Warm and woodsy and Dean has memorized the way his shirt rides up at the back, the way his pajama bottoms ride down on one side because he shoves his hand in that pocket obsessively. So he has a crystal clear image in his mind. Wonders what Cas might feel like if he moved forward. 

Dean has a flash before he can stop it, Cas’s mouth and jaw, ruler straight like the leash in his hand. Every inch of him muscled and taut. Dean on his knees, collared, looking up. Pressure at the back of his neck, the kiss of the buckle, the tug of the leash.

“You smell good,” Cas murmurs, close enough that Dean can feel his breath. Dean shivers.

“I thought I didn’t smell like anything,” he manages.

“You do to me,” Cas says softly. “You smell...warm. Good. Like…”

Dean turns and Cas’s eyes are shining red. He keeps licking his lips like he’s trying to get the last of something off them, and Dean hopes it’s him. Somehow, that it’s his scent that lingers there, like the scent of Cas and Jimmy lingers in him, feels like it will forever.

“Cas,” he whispers, and the alpha closes his eyes, breath coming fast through barely parted lips, clamped teeth.

There’s a low growl, and Cas backs out of the room before Dean can protest.

He waits til he stops shaking, washes the bitterness of rejection down with his coffee, then pours two more cups - one black, one with one sugar. He texts from his car.

_Dean > I’m going to work, coffees on the counter. Bee mug has sugar._

He types and erases, _Sorry if I made things weird._

He didn’t. He knows he didn’t. Somehow it still feels like it’s his fault.

* * *

Cas goes to bed early, muttering about a big presentation in the morning.

Dean has another whiskey, pours one for Jimmy.

“You’re funny, you know?” Jimmy asks. “I like that.”

Dean smiles, and Jimmy leans forward. “I like that you’re here.” He’s staring at Dean’s mouth and Dean feels like his chest is going to implode. His lungs have forgotten they have a job to do. 

Jimmy leans in and Dean's voice cracks as he asks in a rush, "Won’t Cas be upset?” He doesn’t think about how much he wants them both. Just concentrates on not screwing up the friendship he’s got. Not tilting this into something awkward and jealousy-ridden. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jimmy says, pressing his lips against the edge of Dean’s mouth. “He’s gonna be fucking furious I got here first.”

The words seep in slowly with the smoke flavor of Jimmy’s mouth, the way their tongues fit and slide together. 

Dean’s adjusting, taking his time, savoring Jimmy and memorizing him in case it never happens again. 

And then Jimmy pulls back, murmuring against Dean’s lips. 

“Is this...okay?” His eyes flick down, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell, your scent, it’s...”

Dean is suddenly cold; he pulls back and starts to untangle their legs. “Wrong. Yeah, I know.”

“No! _No!_ That’s not what I was going to say!” Jimmy’s touching him, soothing but not _holding_. Not forcing. He sounds sincerely upset. “It’s just not what I’m used to. It’s hard for me to be sure, that’s all.”

Dean sits back down tentatively and Jimmy leans in. His eyes are searching. Mouth set in concern, distress. “I don’t have much experience. But, you...you’re great. I really like you. _We_ really like you.”

Dean reels him in, kisses him again, and now Jimmy’s smiling against his mouth and kissing like he means it. 

When they come up for air, Dean has to ask. “You said ‘we’. You and...Cas?”

Jimmy laughs softly, stroking his cheek with a thumb. “Who else?”

Dean takes a deep breath. The world feels off kilter. No one looks at him the way Jimmy‘s looking at him right now. 

He’s a beta. No one looks at him at all. 

Finally, he’s able to form words around the confusion. Around the captivating way that look snares him. “I just...I kinda got the opposite impression?”

“How?” Jimmy’s eyebrows are pulled down and in, creating beautiful furrows that Dean wants to kiss. “He said he just about fucked you into the kitchen floor the other day.”

Dean laughs in surprise. “I guess if by ‘almost’ you mean he Usain Bolted so fast I’m amazed his socks stayed on?”

Jimmy laughs, eyes crinkling shut, upper lip rising impossibly high. “Oh, god. Oh, yeah. That sounds more like him.”

“What’s that about?”

“Cas is a good guy. It took a long time for him to be okay with being alpha, much less a dom. Sometimes he’s scared he’ll go too far.” He chuckles. “You know, in a way you’re not begging for.” He side eyes Dean. ”Are you, ah - how do you feel about that?”

Dean clears his throat. “The um, domming? I’m good with it.”

Jimmy smiles and this time it’s wicked. “Fuck, now you smell like leather. That mean you want it?”

Dean looks down. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Jimmy whispers.

Dean nods, drunk on things that have nothing to do with whiskey.

* * *

“You made out with my brother,” Cas announces, pouring coffee. 

Dean’s brain goes offline. “I did. Yes. Is that...a problem?”

When he finally gets the courage to glance over Cas is looking puzzled, head tilted and eyes narrowed. “No, of course not. I don’t own him, Dean.”

Which is a funny way to phrase it, really, because Dean used to think the way they smelled, like different notes of the same forest, was because they were brothers, but of course it isn’t. That’s perfectly clear, now. “Right.”

Cas sighs. “What I meant was...I’m sorry about the other day. Jimmy said you...thought I was upset with you or something. It wasn’t that. Did he...do you understand?”

Dean took a sip of coffee, handed Cas the sugar bowl. “I think so. It’s fine, you know. I like the way you are.” That one vision, the one he’s been jerking off to for months, now, flashes up unbidden. “I mean, from what I know.”

Cas is watching him now. Licks his lips. “Maybe, soon...maybe we can we all get together and…ah...” He looks away, blushing. Dean’s never seen an alpha blush before. It’s fascinating.

“Fuck?” Dean offers helpfully. 

Cas looks scandalized and Dean grins. 

“Get dinner, I was going to say. Talk.”

“Oh,” Dean says, smothering a smile. “That works too.”

* * *

They're lined up on the couch and Cas dances around the idea that the conversation might get into specifics and so it might be better to have this dinner at home.

“Depending on what interests you, Dean, we may want to discuss delicate subjects, so perhaps-”

“Oh, you mean like, if I like wearing a collar and getting my face fucked?”

Cas starts to flush and Dean grins. He loves it, loves knowing he can do that to his-to _an_ alpha. “I do, actually. I think. I mean, I haven’t done it before but I’m pretty sure I’d absolutely be into it.”

Cas leans over Jimmy, eyes narrow. He grips Dean’s hair, tightening his hold incrementally until Dean stiffens and winces - and then he’s suddenly boneless and loose, eyes falling shut, suffused with warmth and the sense of peace that comes with being controlled.

“If I didn’t know better,” Cas says softly, “I’d think you were trying to get a rise out of me.”

Dean smiles softly, eyes still closed, body warm and tingling. “Is it working?”

“Let’s discuss terms before you put in full effort, all right?”

Dean nods slowly and Cas releases him. Dean does his best to hide his disappointment.

“What did I tell you?” Jimmy tells Cas with a soft laugh, pressing a kiss into Dean’s neck. “God, smell that? He’s super into it.”

Dean looks between them, Jimmy and his broad smile, and Cas, whose eyes are suddenly shining red. Dean blinks and they’re deep blue again. 

They agree the discussion should be had over a meal at the apartment. As soon as possible.

* * *

Dean presses out the dough and Cas cooks the sausage, and they assemble the pizzas in relative silence. It feels easy. Comfortable. Dean will miss this if he loses it.

_Fucks it up._

“Hey, look. Not to be a Debbie downer, but… Friends first, right? Like, I get it if you guys don’t really...end up wanting me. But I don’t want it to be awkward, okay?”

Cas looks suddenly furious. _Alpha._

Jimmy just looks struck. “Is that really a question?”

Dean is watching Cas, who still looks vaguely violent. 

Cas speaks softly, intently. “You _are_ our friend, Dean. You’re not an experiment. Is that what we are to you?”

“What? No! I just...with me being beta, you know…” 

People have made a lot of assumptions about him over the years.

Cas’s face clears slowly. Jimmy kisses his cheek and Cas takes his hand.

“You’re just _Dean_ to us,” Jimmy whispers.

Cas’s fingers twine in his hair. Dean half hopes they’ll tighten there, but they don’t. They make soothing circles against his scalp. It feels suddenly, oddly, like he’s _cared_ for.

He kisses Cas for the first time, and Jimmy’s lips press up the curve of his neck, and Dean reaches back over his shoulder into Jimmy’s short hair while he drowns in the sheer focus of Cas’s mouth, slow and thorough on his.

The timer for the pizzas interrupts them.

They unwind from each other slowly and it takes a moment for Dean to pull himself out of the haze of contentment. The scent of desire dissipates slowly as they begin to move with domestic purpose - the brothers collect drinks and dishes and Dean takes the pizzas out of the oven. They collect their dinners and move into the living room.

They settle on the couch together, Jimmy’s legs spread to span any potential gaps. Dean is hyper aware of the heat of Jimmy's knee and the way it moves against Dean's as they begin to eat. Dean swallows hard and tries to focus on the food, on Cas's voice as he begins to talk about terms and possibilities and all the things that they might do and Dean just wants to be _doing_ them. He works his hands into fists, presses them flat against his thighs. 

Cas brings up more terms, asks more questions, and Dean answers carefully and tries not to reach out - forces himself not to tuck his hand inside Jimmy's knee like it belongs there. Like he hopes it will. 

“Restraint?” Cas asks. It feels like the hundredth question and Dean squirms impatiently.

“Yes,” he says, then, in a rush, “Can we...tomorrow? Is tomorrow good for you?”

They both smile at him, Jimmy open and delighted, Cas reserved and predatory. 

Dean takes a deep breath.

“We could do tomorrow, Dean,” Cas says quietly.

* * *

They won’t let him rush. When he tries to unbutton Jimmy’s shirt, Cas captures his wrists and pulls them behind him. The world goes hazy at the edges and Dean is laser focused now - the tension of his body, the strength and confidence of Cas's hands, Jimmy's proximity. “You said today,” Dean breathes desperately. He may have only just gotten home, but he's spent all day thinking about this. About them and this _potential_ that feels impossible and vital and tenuous.

“All in good time,” Cas says, infuriatingly calm. He is intoxicating.

Cas guides him up the stairs, holding him close and steering him slowly but inexorably to the hallway outside his room. The one with the massive bed. He turns Dean around and lets him watch as Jimmy finishes what Dean started, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, eyes fixed on Dean's. The air is floral, now, like one of Cas's teas. Jimmy's eyes flicker to Cas as he drops his shirt and moves his long fingers to the button of his pants, slides them down over his hips.

Dean has a moment to catch the stronger scent of slick, to take a sharp intake of breath and drown in it, and then Jimmy is on his knees and sliding those gorgeous fingers against Dean’s waistband and then electric on the skin just above it. It's a good thing Cas is holding onto him - he feels suddenly weak, head to toe.

“Mmm…,” Jimmy hums softly. He slides Dean’s zipper down and takes his time peeling Dean’s pants over his hips, his thighs. Lifting each foot carefully. Pulling each pant leg off with singular attention. 

Cas releases him for a moment to pull his shirt over his head, and then Dean feels Jimmy's mouth slide around his cock - warm and wet and overwhelmingly perfect. He makes a soft sound in his throat and Cas's hands are back on his arms, his wrists, tighter there, and Cas tugs his arms back and down and Dean feels like he might blow apart, the tension of his arms and the strain of his cock, the way Jimmy takes him down, swallows and works his tongue against that sensitive spot. 

“Good?” Cas whispers against his ear, as they both watch Jimmy work expertly on Dean’s cock.

He tries to find the words to respond and it takes a long moment. “Y-yeah. Yeah, _Jesus_.”

Cas's breath comes in great warm pants against that sweet spot where shoulder meets neck, that spot that aches for teeth, for ownership, for _alpha_. Dean grits his teeth and leans back to entice Cas closer and it does. It's blazingly hot and somehow comforting to feels him nuzzle there, to feel the harshness of breath and arousal as Jimmy works wet and hot on his cock, moaning and pressing and he’s going to come apart or melt into a puddle or in some other way discorporate.

“Jesus _fuck_ , you guys are gonna kill me,” he moans finally. 

“Are you going to come for him, Dean?” Cas asks against his ear. “Let me see you come,” and Dean does, long and hard, panting and desperate. 

The world is bleached and then dark, and comes back into focus slowly. He becomes aware again: the sensation of Jimmy, kissing his thigh, of Cas's fingers circling, hot and soothing, against the sharp bones of his forearm.

“I think I died,” Dean laughs softly.

Cas releases him slowly, kissing his neck as Jimmy stands up in front of him. Cas comes around, close enough to touch either one of them. Or both.

He doesn't.

“Kiss him,” Cas says softly. His face is all straight lines, alpha command. Dean turns and Jimmy’s already there with soft lips and that sweet smile that crinkles his eyes.

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy says, bratty, as he leans into Dean’s lips and damn, if the night is going to be like this, Dean can pretty much just plan to die happy. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Dean murmurs, and there’s that forest smell, like he’s out in the middle of pines, no civilization for miles. Feels like home, like purity. He wants to be pushed into the needles, onto the floor, can’t wait to _belong_. It feels like he's been waiting forever for something like this. Just didn’t know it til he saw it. Not til he saw them together, how beautiful they could be, how they _fit_. With each other. Maybe even with him.

Easy. They make it look so easy.

“Dean," Cas asks. "What do you want? What can we give you?”

“Uh-” He’s forgotten how to form words, how to ask. Forgot what he even needs, what he’s asked for, what he told them was okay. “Everything. Want everything.”

Jimmy bursts forward and Cas stalls him with a sound. He falls back with an apologetic murmur, resumes kissing Dean gently.

Cas moves toward them, and he's all lean muscle and heat - clothes disposed of somewhere along the way. He pulls Jimmy’s head back and Dean leans forward to press his face into Jimmy’s throat as Cas kisses him and Jimmy makes soft whines into Cas’s mouth.

Cas turns to Dean and leans in. “Throat?”

Dean’s breath catches. “Please,” and he doesn't mean it to sound so needy, so pathetic, but Cas just smiles. Dean clarifies, “Not...not tight. Just wanna feel you. The...control.” _Want to belong to you_ , but he doesn’t know how to ask.

Cas nods and places a hand around his neck, presses lightly and draws Dean in, swallows his breath, licks at his lips, and it feels out of control and full of affection and somehow beyond what he’d imagined in his whole life. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” he breathes, and when he opens his eyes, Cas’s are red. 

“Dean, you have no idea...” Cas says softly, biting each word. “Not tonight, but…” he takes a shuddering breath, and closes his eyes for a long moment before he looks at Dean again, the red is barely there, and Dean wonders at his control. He’s never seen an alpha like Cas before. 

“Want you,” Cas finishes, so quietly Dean can barely hear him. The sharp sandpaper of his scruff rubs Dean’s cheek raw. “I'd never hurt you, Dean, I’d never break your trust, but I want... God. _Want_ you.” Dean shivers. Whimpers. Turns to Jimmy knowing he’s exposing his neck, half hoping Cas will take the offer, take his throat in his teeth.

Knows he won’t and that feels amazing, too. It all feels _amazing_.

Jimmy kisses him. Murmurs, “look at you,” and smiles. “You can’t wait can you? You smell so good. Can I?” He makes a lifting motion with his chin, and Dean nods, pulls him in, pulls Cas in, too, so he’s got one brother at each shoulder, at each scent gland. And they said no biting, not this first time, but he can't help thinking about how it would feel if they both sunk teeth in now, sharp alpha teeth, flat omega. 

Dean. Owned. _Wanted._

_Don’t make me ask,_ he thinks, and they lick at him, scrape teeth against him until his entire body sings with it, until he’s painfully hard again and arousal hangs thick in the air - forest and leather and musk and slick.

“Can I...can I taste you?” he asks Jimmy, placing a sloppy kiss against the edge of his sweet smile. 

Jimmy’s breath hitches. “Yes. Jesus, yes.”

Dean wastes no time getting on his knees, burying his nose and face in Jimmy’s leaking ass, giving an experimental lick and being rewarded with a gasp and a curse. Jimmy falls to all fours. 

“Fuck,” Dean groans. “Taste so good.” He pushes fingers into Jimmy, loves the gasps, the shudders, the way his body goes taut and then limp.

Cas is behind him, lips against his throat. “Are you going to fuck my brother, Dean? Are you going to let me watch?”

Dean moans again, the idea alone makes him _ache_. He presses his tongue into Jimmy, licks that sweet slick up, stretches with his fingers, opens him up and licks, sucks, presses, can’t get deep enough, wants more, wants them both forever.

Cas touches him on the shoulder and he looks up to see him ripping open a condom.

“Come here,” Cas whispers, and Dean nods, presses his fingers into Jimmy languidly as he turns his body and Cas touches him - Jesus, he can’t _breathe_ \- rolls the condom down the hard length of him and Dean is beyond thought, purely sensation, this is so much more than he could ever have imagined.

“Jimmy?” Cas’s voice is soft, and his eyes never leave Dean’s.

Jimmy is beyond words, presses back to force Dean’s fingers inside him and it’s like he’s in heat, all desperation and longing - sweet flowers and damp earth. “Please,” he finally manages, and Dean turns, bends to lick again and then unfolds, presses kisses all the way up Jimmy's spine and slides into him with a sigh.

“Doesn’t he feel perfect?” Cas asks, fingers in Jimmy’s hair, on Dean’s arm. “Isn’t he beautiful like this?”

Dean kisses Jimmy’s neck as he moves slowly inside him, Cas’s hand at his back. “I can’t believe you’re real,” and he could be talking to either one of them. Both. Himself. 

The sensation is incredible. He’s surrounded by that forest scent, hands on him from behind and Jimmy under him, around him, tight and slick and beautiful and absolutely undone. Because of _him_. 

_Fuck._ He's overwhelmed; overcome, and he has to bite down on words he has no business saying, no business thinking.

 _Love you,_ he thinks. And he probably doesn’t. Not yet. _Love this,_ and it is unequivocally true.

He finds a rhythm they both enjoy. Cas’s hands stay on him, but the alpha lets him choose his own pace. This is for him and Jimmy, this is a connection, a sensation all their own.

“Good?” he asks breathlessly.

“Dean, _please_ ,” Jimmy begs, and Dean lets Cas hold him up while he reaches around, strokes Jimmy in time with his thrusts. 

“Come for me, babe,” he murmurs. “I wanna make you come, make you feel good.”

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jimmy manages, before his voice is just a long, sustained whine, and then breath, hard and fast and he’s pressing back and forward, feral, and Dean loses himself there in Jimmy’s desperation. Jimmy feels like _his_ , suddenly, like Dean is responsible and full and something bigger than himself.

When Jimmy comes, it’s a full body experience. He clenches around Dean’s cock, presses forward and slides into Dean’s fist, shivers everywhere - his whole body - and Dean wraps his other arm around Jimmy’s chest as he strokes him through his orgasm, trusting Cas to hold him up, to support Dean as he supports Jimmy.

Cas’s fingers slide against Dean’s hole, slick and hot, and Dean comes suddenly, surprised and overwhelmed by the earthquake shock of it. His arms tighten around Jimmy as he presses into him, hard and strong and endless, making sounds that are wordless and loving and needy as Cas strokes his slick fingers behind Dean’s balls and then against his tight hole and Jesus, he didn’t even know anything could feel like this. He’s blinded by the way he’s pinned between them, the way his orgasm is pressed from him and into Jimmy, and he doesn’t know who’s gasping and who’s panting, and who’s breathing his name in sharp, high breaths.

“ _Dean, Dean, Dean_.”

It’s too much. He collapses forward, boneless.

Jimmy reaches for his hand, pulls it around his stomach. 

Cas presses against his back, curled in and warm, hard length slotted between his ass cheeks and rubbing gently there. Nothing demanding about it, just a slow movement that makes Dean’s breath catch from time to time.

“You okay?” Dean asks against Jimmy’s ear.

“So good,” Jimmy whispers back, never opening his eyes. “So good, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean presses a kiss into his hair.

He’s full. His whole body.

“This all right?” Cas asks gently as he presses closer.

“Yes,” Dean manages. “Yes.”

Cas moves more quickly then, murmurs against him. “Beautiful, look at you, so gorgeous, can’t wait to come on you, want everyone to scent me on you-”

Dean’s cock gives a valiant twitch, wants so much to be ready again, but it’s just too soon. “Cas,” he says instead, reaching back. “Yes. Yours. His. Wanna be yours, want everyone to know-”

Jimmy presses back against him, Cas presses forward, rutting against him until he feels a knot rubbing him, Cas making breathless noises and Dean loses himself in it. 

“Yes, yes, yes, _please_ ,” he manages, hips pressing forward and back, against Jimmy’s slick ass, Cas’s huge knot. “Please, please,” and he’s never begged like this. Never wanted to. Never _needed_ anything as much as this.

“Dean,” Cas keens, and Dean feels Cas come across his back, the hot impact against his spine like a brand, and he presses back into it and realizes that he’s the one making desperate, wanting, whimpering noises.

Dean pulls off the condom and Cas maneuvers them, boneless, to the huge bed where they quiet together slowly, a messy, sticky pile of bodies.

“Dean,” Cas whispers against his neck.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“How did we get so lucky?”

Dean smiles softly, and that last bit of tension unwinds from his muscles. That tension that had been telling him for so long that he was going to be discarded.

He kisses Jimmy’s neck and then tips his head to accept a kiss against his scent gland. Cas noses there for a long moment, snuffling and licking lightly.

“I don’t look gift horses in the mouth, Cas,” he finally says.

“You’re a wise man,” Cas tells him, voice muffled against his skin.

Jimmy pulls his hand up and kisses it softly, each knuckle individually. “Dean?”

Dean kisses him. “Hmm?”

“Our next cycle is starting soon. Will you come?”

Dean laughs. And laughs.

He laughs until they both join him, until their bodies are contorted around each other.

“I think I’d like that,” he finally manages.

Cas stretches a long arm over Dean and hooks his fingers into Jimmy’s hip, pulling them all closer. 

“Thank you,” Cas murmurs.

They fall asleep slowly, piled on top of each other in a way Dean has never experienced.

Pack.

He sleeps surrounded by the smell of forest and it feels like home.


End file.
